


Percy's Regrets

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Fred is dead, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: There was a lot of things Percy regrets but this was the cherry on top.





	Percy's Regrets

Percy really regretted following the Ministry instead of sticking by his family. Percy really regretted it when Death Eaters took over. Percy really regretted it when he watched Fred die.

Fred's death is the one thing Percy regrets more than anything. He could have saved him, if he had looked behind them. He had the urge to look back, but he never did.

So when Fred died, Percy's world came crashing down. He felt like it was his fault. Like he could have prevented it if he really tried.

Percy really regretted it when he watched Fred die.


End file.
